1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear, and more particularly to odorless footwear for hunters, trappers and other outdoor enthusiasts.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known that wild game and other animals have a keenly acute sense of smell, especially for odors that are not indigenous to their natural habitat. Such odors may emanate from humans while attempting to position themselves in close proximity to the game, and may include bodily secretions such as perspiration, oils, halitosis, etc. Many have attempted to mask these bodily odors through the use of artificial scents from deodorants, scented soaps, powders, colognes, perfumes, etc. Such scents do not naturally occur in the natural habitat of game animals and therefore serve to alert them to potential danger. Hunters and other outdoor enthusiasts have additionally resorted to spraying their clothing with naturally occurring aromatic scents, such as deer lure, in an attempt to mask their own odors. However, the wild game may sense both the natural scent and odors emanating from the person.
The feet are an especially vulnerable area for humans since the feet tend to be enveloped in protective layers of footwear, such as socks, shoes, boots, etc. In this environment, the feet may perspire and emanate strong odors that are sometimes even perceptible to humans. Foot perspiration and odor can be absorbed by footwear and transferred to the ground as the person walks, resulting in a human scent trail that is easily recognizable by animals. Portions of the footwear such as the sole or upper, are typically constructed of leather, porous plastics, fibrous material, etc. These types of materials are especially subject to the absorption and transfer of odors emanating from the feet.
In an attempt to prevent a human scent trail while walking or hiking, it is common to wear rubber boots in place of hiking or hunting boots. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,008 issued to Maples recognizes that while rubber boots may be effective in trapping human odors, they can become uncomfortable to the wearer over time. This is especially true during long hikes over rough terrain. Maples proposes a solution to this problem by providing a rubber overshoe that fits over the sole of a hunting boot to thereby prevent mutual contact between the boot and ground. A scent dispenser is attached to the overshoe for dispensing scent to the ground as a hunter walks. Although this system may be effective for preventing human scent from transferring through the sole of a boot to the ground, the material of the boot upper, eyelets, and stitching apertures can still transfer odors. Moreover, and most importantly, the rubber material itself, whether it is formed into a boot, overshoe, or sole, has its own distinct odor. The present inventor as well as numerous hunters, trappers, guides, videographers, and photographers have observed that animals identify and relate human presence or danger to a scent trail left by footwear constructed at least in part of rubber. As with other scents foreign to their natural environment, the rubber scent serves to alert the animals to potential danger.